Beautiful escorts
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: It's almost a showdown to win Ryoma's heart. Full Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back again, this time this story belongs to Prince of tennis anime!! If I get their names wrong please let me know!!!**

**Pairings: RyomaXAtobe. A bit of RyomaXTezuka AND RyomaXMomo!**

**Summary: Ryoma loses a bet and is dressed up as a girl with a small pony in his hair. Mentally frustrated that only one of his team mates are going with him to this new restaurant that just opened up a few days ago, he tries his best to act like a girl that way none of the other men in the restaurant would know he was a guy. He bumps into the wrong person after looking around for Momoshiro. The person is none other than Atobe.**

**Warning: Contains a fun filled humor :) and only one swear word!**

**Disclaimer: I could only dream of owning this...^.^'**

* * *

Ryoma gripped the fence with both his hands and had a shocked expression on his face as the game ended with a 6-4. He dropped his arms to the sides of him and lowered his cap like he usually did and walked away from the courts. He watched as Momoshiro jumped up for joy in his cheerful mood and ran over to kawamura who was the one who had just won the game. Eiji started complaining to Oishi about the game not being fair 'cause of Kawamura's power being on a different level then his.

"R-Ryoma-kun?" The three freshman walked cautiously toward him.

"What?"

"Are you sure you can do this?" Ryoma didn't reply and just stood up and went to walk away but his wrist was caught by Momoshiro.

"Echizen, where do you think you're going?" As Momoshiro asked that he dragged the younger boy away.

"You don't think they're serious about this do you?" Hiro just shrugged his shoulders at his two friends as they watched Echizen grab something from Momo's hands.

* * *

"I'm sorry Chibi...good luck" Eiji smiled a little and gave Ryoma a thumbs up as Momoshiro gladly took hold of Echizen's hand and pulled him along toward the new restaurant.

Eiji and Kawamura looked at all the cars that pulled up in front of the restaurant. Eiji frowned and pulled out his cell phone, dialing Inui's cell number. It took only a few minutes to reach Inui.

"Inui, come to the new resturaunt area and call in everyone!" Kawamura tried to grab the phone out of Eiji's skillful hands but failed miserably.

Eiji tucked his phone back in to his pocket and smiled as a few more cars pulled up.

"We weren't supposed to call anyone, Momoshiro will be mad, not to mention Echizen" Eiji sweat dropped as cab pulled up to where they were hiding.

"On the way here I called everyone else" Kawamura sighed loudly as Inou crouched next to them.

It had been only five minutes that Inui called everyone else and Oishi and Kaido were just getting there. Kaido hissed as he arrived. Eiji, Inou and Kawamura stood up straight and they all walked around to the side of the very glimmering restaurant. Eiji looked around for the blue, flowery dress that Momoshiro had given to Ryoma, hoping it would make it easier to find them.

"Ah, over there Eiji!" Eiji snapped his head toward the two that Oishi was pointing at.

"Wow, the dress actually looks good on him..."

"Eiji..." Oishi sweat dropped.

* * *

"Oi, Echizen, I'm going to get a few snacks and possibly dessert!" He left Ryoma at the table alone and dashed off toward the food table.

'Dessert...I thought the snacks were a dessert' Ryoma let out a sigh and got up to look for Momoshiro. There was no way he wanted to get separated from his senpai in a place like this.

He was not watching what was in front of him and was instead looking side to side for his friend, when he felt his body go back a little after bumping into someone. He bowed slightly.

"Sorry...I wasn't watching where I was going"

"Ah, no it was my mistake, are you alone miss, or did you have someone accompany you?" Echizen recognized this voice and shot up instantly.

"A-Atobe-san?" Atobe gave the 'girl' a quizzical look.

"How do you know my name...tell me miss, have we met before?" Ryoma gulped and shook his head.

"I just recognize you from some of the newspapers in the sports section, you're a very good tennis player" Ryoma tried to add a friendly smile to the conversation and mentally killed himself for complimenting his style of tennis.

"I see, I'm thankful for that, all young ladies should enjoy a good time of reading about...me" Atobe gave Echizen a flashy smile and held his hand out to him.

"Um..."

"Please allow me to escort you back to your table"

"Uh, actually I am looking for someone...please excuse me!" Ryoma hurried off without a goodbye and searched for Momoshiro.

* * *

"Was that who I think it was?"

"Who Inui?" The said man pushed his glasses up.

"That man that Echizen has encountered was Atobe Keigo"

"It didn't look like he recognized our Chibi...by the way, where did Momo run off to?"

* * *

"Oi, that was my bread you idiot, I saw it first!" Momoshiro grabbed the dinner roll from the other man's clutches and gulped it down his throat.

"What a disgusting pig..." He spoke out and walked away from Momoshiro.

"Momo-senpai, what are you doing over here?"

"Ah, Echizen, I saved you a few bites, want a piece?"

"No, I want to go home, the bet is finished!" Momoshiro quickly placed the breads onto the food table and stopped Echizen from going any further.

"Take me home Momo-senpai..."

"I'm sorry Echizen, my careless joke went a tad too far huh...I'll take you home as you wish" Ryoma caught the hint of sadness in his eyes but thought nothing of it, instead of following him he sat back at the table.

Momoshiro didn't realize until he was outside that Ryoma wasn't with him at all. He looked through the door windows and gritted his teeth at the sight of Atobe keigo. The man was now sitting across from _his_ 'girlfriend'.

'Did I just thought of Ryoma as MY girlfriend?' Momoshiro asked himself while he went around the corner but stopped, noticing everyone was there.

"Eiji, I thought it would be just you two watching us"

"Eh...hey Momo, Atobe is kissing our Chibi!" Momoshiro ran up to the glass window and tried to dig his nails into the glass.

"This should get Tezuka's attention.." Inui began to pull out his cell phone but Momoshiro stopped him.

"Let's just call it a night for now, I'm majorly tired" Momoshiro put on a fake yawn and a fake stretch to get the group moving with him back to their own homes.

'There's no way I'm letting Echizen go back to Tezuka...the kid tried so hard to get that bastard out of his mind'

* * *

"I knew you could not resist the temptation to kiss me"

"You did that on your own, besides don't you have cars to park or something?"

"I'm not a valet, I'm an escort" Atobe gave Ryoma a small wink.

"I thought escorts were supposed to be beautiful..." Ryoma stated in a very sarcastic voice.

"Why you...hmph, perhaps you haven't seen anyone as beautiful as I?" Ryoma sighed and rested his head on his hand.

'This guy lives in a totally different world than me...' Ryoma thought to himself while he looked at the decorations in the restaurant.

* * *

A/n: Not finito yet, tell me how it was and if I should continue this...I have a very good story plot ;p


	2. Painful Memories

**Hina-chan: Doing 5 stories at once was really not in my schedule but..I feel the need to create a lot. Coming at you like a speeding bullet is...Beautiful Escorts!**

**Kanna: Even though you're doing 5, I still think of you as a lazy novelist.**

**Hina-chan: Yeah yeah, say what you want. I'll have you know I plan on making one of my storied reality!!**

**Natsume: Really?**

**Tatsuya: If that time comes, please read it to me Natsume-kun.**

**Warning: This chapter contains Shounen-ai, swearing but thankfully no violence.**

* * *

would be a burden. I don't own Prince of tennis T^TRyomaDisclaimer: Please. Me owning

A bird flew past Ryoma's window as he squinted his eyes to look at the bare ceiling above him. It was now the last day of the week and he was still feeling a bit embarrassed about what had happened at the flashy restaurant. The pictures of Atobe kissing him on the lips still remained in his head and he could not do anything to clear them away. His reaction was only led to the cold shower that he decided to take for the morning hoping it would cool him off a bit from getting flustered.

His thoughts then made their way in Tezuka's direction and images of his face and the stern voice he had, managed to get into his mind. He was careless to let Tezuka's face find its way into his head. He took a deep breath in and began to wash his hair with strawberry scented shampoo and scrubbed at his hair viciously. Feeling he got everywhere, he dowsed his head under the running water, washing away all the left over shampoo.

He finished with his shower ten minutes later and dried himself off. After he gave a chance for the extra water to leave his body, he got dressed, sprayed some axe on him and headed down the stairs. His cat was resting peacefully on his bed and he felt no need to disturb him. His father was already up and reading a women's magazine. He looked over at the table and saw three bowls of rice, four egg rolls and a couple of rice balls. He sat at his usual seat and began to eat some rice.

"OI, ECHIZEN" Ryoma heard Momoshiro's voice outside and he began coughing on his rice.

"Be careful Ryoma-kun" His cousin spoke out and sat across from him.

"Yeah..." He ignored the greeting and continued to eat.

"Ryoma, I think it's time for you to go off to school now!" His father came from behind and began to push him out of the chair and out the door, handing him a bento box at the same time.

"Uncle!" The man just grinned at his neice and pushed Ryoma's back gently, causing him to step out more.

"Echizen, hop on" Ryoma stared at Momoshiro for a moment but he turned away and began walking.

"Oi, Echizen, what's wrong?" No response.

"If this is about Atobe-san..."

"So you saw and you didn't make an effort to help"

"I wasn't expecting him to do that...he's officially a competitor"

"What?" Momoshiro was talking to himself.

"Ah, Nothing nothing!" Momo continued to ride the bike beside him.

They travelled beside each other in silence after that awkward moment and got to school before they knew it. The bell rang for students to come in and get to their classes. Momoshiro rushed toward the bike rack while Ryoma walked inside. He sighed to himself and watched Echizen walking to class. He quickly locked his bike up and hurried for class.

* * *

"I-Inui, Momo said we shouldn't show Tezuka!" Inui had a crazy look behind his glasses.

"It would get interesting if Tezuka could join in this small fight don't you think?" Kawamura sweat dropped.

The crazy scientist chuckled with delight as he sent a saved copy of the image to Tezuka. The bell had rung a few minutes after, telling everyone to go for lunch. The two of them heard the bell and walked out of the class and into the halls.

"Inui-senpai, have you seen Echizen?" The freshman asked.

"No, I haven't, did you check the courts?"

"Yeah, he's disappeared!"

"Hm...Kawamura, perhaps he's thinking about _that_?"

"That?" Hiro asked.

"Inui, don't tell them"

"Echizen was kissed last night by Keigo Atobe, though he didn't know it was Echizen"

"Echizen was?" Hiro asked and with a simple nod from Inui, he fainted.

Inui smiled as he and Kawamura walked away, leaving Hiro to be awakened by the help of his friends.

* * *

Ryoma blushed a little as he remembered the day that Tezuka took him into his arms. The sun's rays hit his face but were a sort of blocked by a large tree.

Flash Back~

_It was good weather but dark clouds were on their way. Tezuka had informed everyone that he would be practicing for a while. Ryoma watched as Tezuka boldly stepped out on to the courts. He sneaked out of the room and went outside without anyone noticing. His heart was pounding by the time he ahd gotten outside and on the courts._

_"Echizen...want to play a bit of tennis?" Without hesitating, he accepted the invitation._

_His heart felt like it was going to burst and he couldn't concentrate well. He got a racket out from his bag that was left on the bench, and readied himself for the ball. Tezuka threw the ball into the air and slammed the ball with his racket. The ball passed Ryoma before he had a chance to hit it._

_Again and again, Ryoma was missing the ball all because he felt like he needed to talk about something. His thoughts of Tezuka were getting in the way of his tennis. Tezuka saw that Ryoma wasn't his usual self and stopped the match._

_"What is it?" Ryoma looked away and lowered his hood. He couldn't believe himself. He was actually crying, the whole tear situation that happens when you get too stressed or emotional about something._

_"It's...nothing" Ryoma wiped away the tears carefully, trying to make it look like he was wiping away the sweat._

_Before Ryoma knew it, Tezuka was in front of him in an instant. Ryoma had to step back a bit to see him better. Tezuka saw tears in his eyes and acted on instinct. He hugged him._

_"T-Tezuka-senpai!" Ryoma's tears stopped coming out and he felt a little warmer. _

_Everyone else inside the room knew they were sort of crushing on each other, it was just a matter of time. Everyone was expecting it except for Momoshiro. _

_The feeling was weird and the even strangest thing was that it started to rain. Tezuka didn't let Ryoma go but held him a little tighter. Ryoma was still wondering what to react with. He wanted to hug the man back but something felt strange and he knew it. Instead of hugging him back, he cried like a little kid._

_"Tell me what's wrong Ryoma" Ryoma blushed when he heard Tezuka say his name._

_"I...I like you...senpai.." Echizen hugged him back._

_Tezuka was a little shocked but brought Ryoma's face toward his own, placing his lips on his own. The kiss was simple but sweet._

End flash back.

'Tezuka...' Ryoma rolled over and cried to himself silently.

* * *

A/N: Well well well. I have to go to work so just review please ^^


	3. Another match

**Hina-chan: All right, I'm sorry I forgot all about this story ^^. I was so wound up with GTO and was watching a few episodes. The prince of tennis movie made me think of a few more stories so look out for them. Anyways, I was surprised...spoiler, that Ryoma-kun actually has an older brother who was adopted! I was shocked to see him, and he looked so damn cute...but that's not why we're here at the studios...**

**Kanna: Yes, you seem to be going off topic, due continue telling me about these night humans you dreamt about.**

**Natsume: What's a night human?**

**Hina-chan: A night human's an actual human that only comes out at night and drinks a persons blood by killing them. They have lots of battles with vampires. So I'm thinking up a story for that in real life.**

**Warning: May contain....serious challenges.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own POT. Never did.**

* * *

Tezuka was unmoved at the sight of the picture that Inui had sent him. He sighed in frustration, knowing that Inui was expecting him to show up the next day and possibly ask what the picture was about for real like a real ex-boyfriend would do. He took his glasses off and began to clean them. He stopped half way and looked at the picture again. He felt a bit strange looking at only a picture that could have been computer-made. He felt a little irritated knowing that Ryoma was kissing someone other than him. But it was to be expected, it's his life after all. But something was stirring inside of him and he felt the need to play tennis. Against Atobe Keigo. He got rid of the picture on his cell and dialed up Inui.

"BURNING!" Momoshiro rushed to the side where he thought Takamura would hit it at but failed by missing only a few inches.

"15-0" The man up in the chair announced as Ryoma strolled into the court and sat down on one of the benches to get a better view of the match.

"Taka, can you slow down a bit, this isn't a real match" Momoshiro readied himself for the next serve that Takamura was about to give.

"Eh...if I did that, I would lose Momo" Takamura waisted no time, and swung his racket down, slamming the ball straight past Momo's head.

"30-0" Momoshiro gritted his teeth, knowing it was a bad idea to ask Takamura.

Flash back~

_Momoshiro already heard that Inui had sent the picture to Tezuka from Takamura. But after knowing that, he asked for a challenge. A match against Inui and Takamura but not as a pair match._

_"But what for Momo?"_

_"If I win, we all forget that the kiss that the kid got had ever happened, and if you win...I will allow you to give Echizen another make over, understood?"_

_"Momo-senpai, you're not serious are you?" Momoshiro ruffled Ryoma's hair and laughed whole heartily._

End Flashback~

"MOMO-SENPAI, IF YOU LOSE, I WON'T SHARE MY LUNCH WITH YOU IF THE CAFETERIA RUNS OUT" Momoshiro's face went blank and he began to stare down at his opponent across from him.

He yelled out in anger and charged himself up for the upcoming ball that was about to hit him. His body started glowing like a gold statue and he made Takamura serve a volley to him instead of the high powered serves that he was sending before. With great strength, Momo jumped up into the air, slamming his hand down as fast as he could.

The ball made an impact on the tennis court and had left a mark. Momoshiro smirked with delight.

"Hm...interesting..." Kaido looked at Inui confused.

"What is, it's just a regular match"

"So we all think, but did you realize what Echizen told Momo?"

"What's that got anything to do with it?" Kaido asked and hissed a little.

"After Echizen told him that, Momo all of a sudden has great strength"

"Inui, I think you're reading too much into it" Eiji tried to reassure Inui.

Ryoma didn't pay much attention to the match since he had no idea that it was including him and just acted as his usual self by putting both his arms under his head and laid back a bit on the bench. He was about to close his eyes until Momoshiro didn't serve the ball and was glancing to the side. He wondered what Momo was looking at and looked in the direction he was facing.

"Tezu...ka" Was all Ryoma would say before passing out onto the ground.

"Ah, Echizen!" Momoshiro rushed to the kid's side and sat him upward.

Everyone who was outside the court began rushing to his side.

"Oi, earth to Echizen, your boyfriend's here" Tezuka stepped onto the court and walked toward the fallen boy.

"I'm only here to drop a few papers off, I'm not staying long" A few tears escaped Echizen's closed eyes.

"Oh, not staying huh? Well I got news for you, the doctor has told me you seem to be okay and that you won't need to stay there any longer" Tezuka looked at Ryuzaki in disbelief.

'Damn...why won't this nightmare end?' Momoshiro asked himself as he picked Ryoma's body up like a groom would to his bride and laid him on the bench.

"All right Taka-san, let's finish this" Momoshiro got back onto the court while everyone watched including Tezuka.

"Alright, BURNING WITH POWER, BRING IT MOMO!" Momoshiro served by using his dunk smash.

"30-30"

"GAHHHH!" Takamura began to freak out and charged up more power while Momoshiro began the next serve.

He raised the ball into the air and smacked it toward Takamura but didn't intend to put much power into it. Takamura grinned slightly and brought his hand back. His eyes seemed to see that it was as if the ball was slowing down for him. He glared at the oncoming ball and held onto his racket with both his hands, making a stance that a batter would make. He brought his racket back slowly and hit the ball like he was playing baseball, aiming for the spot behind Momo.

Momoshiro had to shield his eyes since the ball seemed as though it was either on fire or it was actually glowing.

"40-30" Momoshiro gritted his teeth and began practicing a few swings while Taka served the next ball.

Momoshiro began to glow like he had before and did what Takamura had done but in a different way.

"Jack knife!" Momo spoke out and watched as the ball passed Taka with great speed.

"40-40"

"Why is Momo always tieing with Taka-san?"

"Because they're both power houses, the real power chargers behind Seigaku's winnings" It was odd to hear Tezuka speak so commonly about Momoshiro.

The serve that Momoshiro did seemed to have a great effect on Takamura and proceeded to knock the racket out of his hands.

"Ah, 40-50"

"Momo, can we finish this another time?" Momoshiro knew that he wouldn't say that in his other form and handed Takamura the racket.

"WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT ANOTHER TIME? LET'S FINISH THIS OFF NOW!" Eiji and Oishi had to sweat drop.

"Now that's more like it, READY WHEN YOU ARE TAKA-SAN" Momo threw the ball into the air and slammed it like a small dunk smash.

It wasn't enough to get past Takamura and wounded up being bounced back to him with a greater force then his and landed at the back of Momoshiro.

"Damn it"

"50-50" Momoshiro smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand and sighed.

"COMING AT YOU LIKE A THOUSAND BULLETS, MOMO" Momoshiro readied himself as the bullet train himself, served a speeding bullet in the form of a tennis ball.

"60-50"

"What?" Momoshiro looked behind him and there lied the tennis ball that seemed to have disappeared for only a second and had gotten past him.

"PUT UP MORE OF A FIGHT MOMO"

"Shut up Taka-san, this means absolute war now!" Momo powered himself up and charged at the oncoming ball.

Instead of hitting it with jack knife or a dunk smash, he volleyed it. The unexpected move surprised everyone especially Takamura who was now racing toward the falling ball that threatened to drop. He was rushing too much that he didn't look in front of him and hit the net. Everyone began to laugh except for Tezuka and Inui.

"60-60, change court"

"EXCUSE ME!" The person on top of the chair looked over at Momoshiro.

"We'll pause this game, Taka looks like he's a little tied up right now" Eiji laughed along with Momo as the man that was sitting on the chair got down and began to help Takamura out.

Tezuka dismissed the others and went over to Ryoma. Momoshiro saw him making his move and rushed to Echizen's side as quickly as he could before the boy could wake up.

"Momo-senpai...please tell me you won"

"Ha...well...it ended in a tie"

"Why do you honestly start games you can't finish?"

"Hey, it's not my fault we're both the same type of tennis players"

"It could be because Momoshiro doesn't know how to change his style"

"Tezuka-senpai?" Momoshiro blocked Ryoma from looking at Tezuka.

"Oh? A newcomer to the battle stands eh?" Momoshiro glowered at Tezuka.

"Tezuka-senpai, why are you here?"

Tezuka shoved Momo out of the way and squatted down to be at Ryoma's level. He took the two of them by surprise by placing his lips onto Ryoma's.

"T-Tezuka...leave Echizen alone!" Momoshiro pushed Tezuka down and hugged Ryoma.

"M-Momo-senpai...what are you doing all of a sudden?"

"It's not fair he gets to have you all to himself, don't you think you've suffered enough?"

"I..."

"We will have a match between you, Keigo Atobe and myself. Be ready by then, later" Ryoma watched as their captain headed off toward the school.

"I'll win for sure"

"Momo-senpai, your shirt smells funny" Momoshiro instantly let the boy go.

* * *

A/n: I know, I know. It's long and had a cheesy ending but this is where it gets interesting!! The battles will began shortly!!!


	4. The truth comes out

**Hina-chan: Hinata-chan here. I just finished watching a few episodes of POT. Man they were funny and good. Plus I have the candyland game intro song stuck in my head and it won't go away. Anyway, I have come up with this quick chapter!**

**Kanna: God have mercy on this studio...that awful song is annoying my ears! *Throws stapler at boom box***

**Natsume: Kanna-senpai...that's dangerous...**

**Kanna: That song can be dangerous if used right. Hinata, get rid of that cd immediately!**

**Hina-chan: But...it's a very good tune. Kanna-senpai, don't throw stuff so carelessly, you'll hurt someone.**

**Tatsuya: Like my little Natsume-kun here. *Holds on to Natsume***

**Natsume: Uh...Tatsuya-san, don't hang off of me like that we'll- *clashes to floor***

**WARNING: May contain tense situations or who knows....**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT None of the manga either.**

* * *

A sound like someone was shooting off a gun multiple times could be heard a block away. A small but also quite large room was in use. One person stood alone, returning every ball that the machine was dishing out. The balls made such an impact on the wall that it left a black mark on it. The person hitting the balls, stopped and smacked the ball at the button that would stop the machine. He wiped away all the sweat from his forehead and walked out of the room.

"Young master, there seems to be a call from Tezuka-san, shall I tell him you're not home?" The man merely smiled a little and shook his head no.

"I'll take his call, it better be important" The man followed his butler into the over-sized mansion and straight toward the phone, picking it up as soon as he got to the table.

"Eh, Tezuka. What is it?"

~Other line~

"I have seen what you have done to Echizen. I request a match with you on Saturday around 12. Momoshiro will also be there, he will be your opponent. The winner will have to face me afterward"

~Previous line~

"Oh? So Momoshiro-kun would like to join a tennis match against the captain huh? I have to ask, why the sudden match and what does this have to do with Echizen-kun?"

~Other line~

"I will tell you the details...after you defeat me. Goodbye Atobe-san"

~Previous line~

"Wait...uh...details huh...strange guy" Atobe hung the phone up and stared out his window at the blue sky.

He yawned and stretched a bit at the same time. He removed his sporty jump suit and threw it in the laundry basket. He made his way up the stairs, climbing each step with grace and without care. He knew his steps were not too small for a mistake to happen. Once he got to his room, he opened his chestnut coloured wardrobe and took out a flashy looking polo top with square buttons at the collar. His eyes laid upon a set of blue sweat pants that seemed to flare at the feet. He got dressed and went back down stairs to have lunch.

* * *

Ryoma found himself to be the center of attention once again as Eiji kept hugging him from behind. They were celebrating something but no one would give Ryoma any info on what it was or who it was for. All he knew was that the food that was on the menu was free for the team. The captain had announced that they were going to have a celebration but didn't tell the team why or for who so they just accepted it like any other celebration. Takamura's father was delighted to have them there once again since the place was becoming more and more deserted with customers so he thought he would close the shop down for the night and let the team enjoy themselves.

Oishi as usual, was trying to find out what the captain had in store for them. And like the usual him, he was worrying about whether the team should practice or not. To top things off, he found himself looking after the kid-like teens, telling them not to destroy the place and not to swallow so much food in just one bite.

Sakuno, Horio and the others were invited to join but all had to do something important and could not make it, even if it was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Momoshiro was surprised to hear that all five of them had something to do and couldn't make it. As his usual self, he would always pester Ryoma and join Eiji on picking on Ryoma while the others tried to eat their favourite meals.

Tezuka kept glancing over at Ryoma a few times but never smiled. Instead he would go into a deep thought that only Oishi could snap him out of. He knew it would be 'uncool' of him to start a small brawl against Momo but he couldn't help it when he saw Ryoma being mauled by him. Eiji was one thing, he knew Eiji would be joking around only but with Momoshiro...it was a total different story. He sighed and rested his head on the palm of his hand while he rested his elbow on the counter.

"Oi, oi, Echizen, here" Ryoma looked at the small gift that was placed in his hand by Momoshiro and tilted his head a bit.

"I don't want it Momo-senpai" Ryoma gave Momoshiro an I-don't-care look and tossed the small and well wrapped gift aside over his shoulder, causing Eiji to go after it like a madman.

Oishi and Tezuka watched as Eiji caught it with his feet while having both hands placed firmly on the floor. He let out a sigh of relief as he realized how he had balanced out his arms and legs. Ryoma sweat dropped and continued eating not looking back at Momoshiro. Tezuka smirked to himself without anyone realizing and began to eat his own meal. Eiji plopped himself next to Momoshiro and Ryoma.

"Hey Chibi, can I have it?" Before Ryoma could reply, Momoshiro took the small box, got up and walked out of the restaurant.

"Momo..." Was all Eiji managed to say before choking on his forgotten food. He had been eating all this time while talking and doing his little acrobatic act.

* * *

"Tomo-chan....we really shouldn't eavesdrop on them"

"Arg! Sakuno, this involves your future husband. If you're going up against three guys then you got to use three guys against them!" She tugged on Horio and the other two's collars from the back and began to drag them toward the shop that the team was at.

"W-why do we have to tag along? I feel bullied!" Horio asked and began whining and waving his arms around like a small child would.

"Because you're men and have a little tennis dragon in each of you that's just begging to come out. You guys seriously have to be like Ryoma-kun and become a full dragon...or else you'll be eating Sakuno's dust before you ever reach his level"

"H-Horio-kun, let's just do as she says for now. Besides, we have nothing better to do right now"

"Why are you taking the gorilla's side?" Horio whimpered in pain as she smacked him over the head with her hand.

"Honestly, men should just stay quiet and endure it, like Ryoma-kun"

Horio and the other four, made their way toward the shop again. They stopped when they realized they had gone too far and stepped back a few steps, behind a few old crates that were filled with rotten fish. Sakuno, Horio and the others tried their best at not saying a word and plugged their noses to avoid smelling the awful stench that clung to the air.

* * *

Momoshiro looked down at the small gift and sighed just as Fuji came out and stood beside him. Momoshiro looked up at the sun that glared at them with intense heat.

"It's not fun...not being able to tell the person you love your feelings for them" Momoshiro sighed.

"No. How do you even know I'm depressed about it?" Fuji smiled gently at him.

"I know because of your reaction and I have the same problem" He simply spoke out and leaned his back against the wall.

"You do?"

"Yeah. But I've learned to deal with it"

"Is it someone from our team?"

"Yes. Kikumaru Eiji...our acrobatic star"

"E-Eiji eh...but he's not dating anyone right now...not that I know of"

"You might not have realised it but he's been with Oishi for quite some time now. I feel there's a stronger bond between them than that of the matches they have played together"

"Fuji-senpai..."

"I must be pretty pathetic for not acting out like you are"

"Not at all. You are you and I am myself. That's all" Fuji smiled at Momoshiro.

"Thank you. You should probably come back inside, otherwise Eiji will eat the rest of your meals and probably mine as well" Momoshiro laughed along with Fuji as they both headed inside.

* * *

"Hey...can we go home now, this smell is making my stomach ache" Horio held his stomach with his free hand while Tomoyo took down notes. (a/n: Soz if it's spelled wrong)

"You'll be fine Horio, now Sakuno, you will go in the shop and ask for Ryoma-kun and ask him out" Sakuno blushed all over as Tomoyo pushed her out into the open and into the direction of the shop.

"B-b-but I..."

"No buts Sakuno-chan, off you go!" Tomoyo waved at her while the others watched her go in.

Sakuno gulped and took a few breaths before going in. She looked around and noticed Ryoma was sitting next to Momoshiro and Eiji as usual and bravely walked over to their table. She began to fidget with her skirt before announcing anything to Ryoma.

"R-Ryoma-kun...if you aren't too busy, can I please speak with you?"

"Ah...alright" Ryoma replied with a nod and followed Sakuno out of the shop.

"What did you want?"

"I...I was wondering...if you're not doing anything this Saturday...I was hoping we could go for ice cream cones?" Ryoma could tell the girl was nervous all over.

"Sure"

"R-really?"

"Ah, see you at 12 then"

"O-okay..." Sakuno replied while Ryoma went back inside.

Sakuno felt her cheeks with both her hands and realized how much she was blushing. Tomoyo jumped up with happiness at her friend's success while Horio collapsed on to the pavement. The other two boys shook him as much as they could but he didn't budge at all.

"Fish...smells....bad...gah..." Was all Horio would say before passing out cold.

"Tomo-chan, we should get Horio-kun back home, he doesn't look well"

"Leave him alone Sakuno, he's a guy, a guy! He should learn to stand on his own two feet and not rely on his minions" She reffered to the two boys that were always by his side.

"Minions?" Sakuno asked and Tomoyo pointed to the two boys.

* * *

"Oi, Echizen, what was that about?" Ryoma shrugged.

"She asked me to get an ice cream cone with her on Saturday" Ryoma sat down and began eating again.

"Echizen. Call off that date, you have a match then" Ryoma began choking on his food.

"Tezuka, what are you talking about, we never scheduled a team match at all" Oishi looked at Tezuka with a confused look.

"It's for Echizen to get better, he can't call it off"

"But I accepted her proposal. She'll be sad...or so coach tells me"

"Come on Tezuka, let Echizen have a little fun once in his life. These surprise matches you keep giving him are probably like a trap to him, right Echizen?"

"Who knows"

"Momoshiro, it involves you too"

"What, why me?"

"Atobe-san has agreed to the match against you"

"Tezuka, please tell us why you are setting a match up for Momo and Atobe-san" Tezuka looked around and saw that everyone was a little eager to hear the reason for the match up.

"As you guys probably know since Inui happened to have the pic, you all saw Echizen dressed as a girl correct?" Momoshiro's face darkened a bit.

"Although Atobe-san has no idea it was Echizen in a dress...he has agreed to the set up and I've told him it would be on Saturday at 12. On top of that, the winner then has a match against me. The prize will be Echizen, sorry Echizen Ryoma, but you will have to put that date on hold and come so that you can watch"

"I don't need to do anything...I also don't belong to anyone. I don't remember ever saying I did" Ryoma stormed out of the shop and headed off for home.

"Tezuka...you should know Echizen has been under a lot pressure after you left. I don't know what happened between you two but I know I don't want Echizen ending up like that...it might have an effect on him during a match that might pop up out of no where. You know how vulnerable we are now?"

"I know, what happened in the past was a mistake and I don't intend to make the same mistake again. Everything will be fine Oishi"

"I wish I knew what you were thinking at times"

* * *

A/n: How was it? Too long? If so tell me in the reviews thank you and I'm out!!!


	5. Battle of the players

**Hina-chan: I was watching a few more episodes of POT. And I had this feeling to write another chapter for you all T^T**

**Kanna: Finally, summer break is just around the corner...how do you think you did on that literacy test?**

**Hina-chan: Although it seems easy, it was really confusing as well.**

**Natsume: You think everything is confusing.**

**Tatsuya: Natsume-kun, don't be mean to your teacher.**

**Natsume: Kanna-senpai is my teacher though...right?**

**Kanna: Er...sort of...**

**WARNING: Contains a serious and intense tennis battle and also includes winks over at Ryoma's area ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime or the manga!!!**

* * *

Previously~

_"I know, what happened in the past was a mistake and I don't intend to make the same mistake again. Everything will be fine Oishi"_

_"I wish I knew what you were thinking at times"_

* * *

The day had finally arrive and Ryoma was getting more and more impatient about what was to come. It was morning still and only two hours before the big match up. He sighed as he got dressed in his most girlish outfit he had by Tezuka's orders. He twirled around in front of the mirror seeing if it was just the sort of thing that his competitors were hoping for. Since the matches were to be private from everyone else, Ryoma thought it wouldn't hurt to dress up like a girl once in a while.

His attire consisted of a red polo t-shirt, a plain yellow vest that had a pocket on either side of it. Instead of his normal cap he usually wore, he had a light blue star hair clip on the right side of his head and a small pony that a little girl would have on the left side of his head. A small, long strapped bag hung from his left shoulder. His pants flared at the knees and had a small, purple flower stitched on the bottom right corner of the pant leg. He winked at himself in the mirror before putting on a red and black choker around his neck.

He hurried down the stairs and grabbed a piece of toast that was on his plate and went for the door. He was about to grab his shoes to put them on until his father stood in his way and blocked him from reaching for them. Ryoma looked up with a confused look but ignored his father and went around the man's feet, grabbing his shoes as he bolted from his previous position. Nanjiroh watched as his flashy-dressed son left the house wearing no shoes.

'Sometimes I wished I had a girl in this family...' The man sighed and retreated to the kitchen table as Nanako began eating her own lunch.

* * *

"Ah, the prince finally shows up, what took you so long, Echizen?" Ryoma was out of breath by the time he showed up and began to pant heavily, trying to catch his breath before sitting down on the bench next to Tezuka.

"Oi, Tezuka, please tell me why Echizen-kun is part of this little match"

"You mean to tell me he doesn't know yet?" Ryoma asked, looking over in Tezuka's direction.

"No...I thought it was best you told him if he actually won against me" With that said, Tezuka put his arm around Echizen's shoulder and pulled him closer to his side.

"Don't...you'll ruin my vest and my polo shirt"

Tezuka ignored Ryoma's request and leaned down against his neck, placing small kisses and smirking at Momoshiro and Atobe. Ryoma blushed a bit and pulled away, pushing Tezuka away without much force. Momoshiro glared at the captain with hateful eyes while fixing the net of his raquet.

"Tezuka, please do that in a more private area, this place is for tennis lovers only"

"He's right captain...start the match already" Tezuka gave the two of them a thumbs up to let them know that he was starting the match.

"I'll let Momo serve first, poor guy looks uncomfortable standing there" Atobe ran a hand through his flipped hair while Momoshiro threw the ball into the air.

Atobe smirked and readied himself for the oncoming ball that was vowed to destroy any opponent that was in Momo's way. He watched as the ball came toward him with a lot of power, aiming for his face. Acting on instinct he moved aside to smash the ball back to Momo. Momoshiro was going to go all out and put both his hands on the racket, charging up and bracing himself just in case it was a heavy ball. He was right about the ball being heavy and shot it back at Atobe.

"Hm? Jacknife will not work on a beautful person like myself" Atobe waited for the ball and bent his arm up a bit.

"What the hell kind of stance is that?" Momo blurted out and readied himself for the big blow.

Atobe smiled slyly and gripped his raquet very hard, pushing just a little on the ball but not so much as to turn it in to a full return. He swung his arm forward but not too fast.

"A...a lob?" Momo asked and raced toward the net as fast as he could but missed th ball by five inches.

"15-0"

"Jeez..." Momoshiro gritted his teeth as Atobe served.

He noticed that Atobe served a normal ball instead of hitting one of his techniques and returned the ball swiftly. Atobe ran up to the net and hit the ball with a full force, hitting it back to the right side of the court. Momoshiro cursed himself for falling prey so easily to the attack. Ryoma felt a hand going down his back and down his pants. He gasped when he felt his captain's hand squeezed his buttocks. Momoshiro saw the devilish look in Tezuka's eyes and growled in disappointment as the next ball was headed toward him. Momo smacked the ball in Tezuka's direction, surprising Ryoma and Atobe especially Tezuka himself.

"T-Tezuka...are you alright?" The ball had hit Tezuka on the side of his face and had left a mark on his face as well as a small bump.

"Momo, calm down, this match is free styling right?" Momoshiro just looked away while Ryoma tended to Tezuka's face.

"Maybe it's better if you tell him" Tezuka nodded in agreement.

"Echizen-kun is the girl you saw that night, Atobe-san" Atobe laughed to himself.

"What are you talking about, that was a girl I saw at the...how do you know I even met a girl, are you spying on me?"

"Momo-senpai thought it would be funny to bet on who would lose and who would win. Eiji-senpai and Kawamura-senpai had a match...Eiji-senpai lost and I was forced to wear a dress that night...Momo-senpai came with me but disappeared to eat food. That's when I bumped into you..."

"You mean...that was you...Echizen?" Atobe asked, feeling his lips for a while.

"Yeah. Now there's this big match, if you win you have to win against Tezuka. I understand if you don't want to do it and back out now"

"No, it's fine. A match is a match. No matter what the reason"

"That's fine by me, but I have no intention of losing Ryoma to anyone" Ryoma squirmed while Tezuka held onto the boy next to him.

"Don't hold back Momoshiro, this obviously means war"

"You're damn right it does...ha!" Momoshiro served a fast ball but it was caught before it could land.

Atobe caused the ball to go up and turned it into another lob. Making Momoshiro think it was a lob, Atobe jumped up and smashed the ball toward Momo's wrist and cause Momo to move his arm away.

"Rondo towards destruction!" Momoshiro said in a surprised voice.

Before Momo could react to the attack, the ball reached the ground and rolled down a little and stopped.

"What's the matter Momoshiro? Echizen-kun is the prize so why aren't you participating with full energy?" Atobe sneered and began to serve another ball.

Momoshiro gripped the handle of his racket and swung at the served ball that was coming at him. He hit like he was in a baseball game, releasing his jackknife once again.

"I told you didn't I?" Atobe smashed the ball backhanded.

"That my jackknife won't work, I know, doesn't hurt to try!" Momo turned it into a lob and jumped up with great power, smashing the ball toward the left side of the court.

"Ah, the dunk smash was it?"

"The one and only, I'm sorry to burst your large and rich bubble but I'll be the one to win Echizen's heart, right, Echizen?"

"Mada Mada dane" Ryoma replied.

* * *

"I wonder if Ryoma-kun forgot..." Sakuno wondered to herself as she looked at her watch again. She had been standing there for at least ten minutes straight.

She had her hair down and had dressed up nicely for him as well, hoping he wouldn't let her down. Her face saddened a bit and she looked at the traffic under the bridge.

"Oh, Sakuno-chan?" Sakuno looked up and noticed Oishi and Eiji walking toward her.

"Ah, E-Eiji-senpai, Oishi-senpai. Good afternoon" Sakuno bowed.

"Hey, hey, did kiddo show up yet?" Sakuno shook her head sadly.

"He hasn't shown up at all yet but I'm still going to wait for him"

"Eh, you mean Echizen went to the match without telling the poor girl?" Eiji became sad and latched onto Oishi.

"W-what match?"

"Sorry, I'll tell you in Echizen's place. Echizen was asked to watch the match between Momo and Atobe-san"

"I see...oh well, um...Eiji-senpai, there is something that Fuji-senpai wanted to talk to you about, I don't know the full details but...he wanted to talk to you in private sometime today if you had free time"

"Hm...Fuji wants to see me?" Sakuno nodded.

"Well, I have to go now, goodbye!" Sakuno bowed and ran off in a hurry.

"I feel a little bad for her having to wait for Echizen..."

"Yeah..." Oishi and Eiji went on their way.

* * *

"Why don't you give up, it's 3-4, you'll be finished by the 5th game" Atobe spoke out as he smashed another ball to the left side.

"Shut up!" Momoshiro lashed out in anger by slamming the ball with his racket, causing it to bounce up in the air, giving Atobe a chance to smash it past Momo's head.

"Can you tell what Atobe-san's doing, Ryoma?"

"Yeah...Momo-senpai doesn't realize it though. He keeps running back and forth and both sides kind of like Kaido-senpai's snake right?"

"Ah..."

"Momoshiro-kun, you look very exhausted, are you sure you don't want to take a break?"

"I'm...ha...sure..." Momo replied and wiped away the sweat that clung to his forehead.

Atobe smirked and threw the ball into the air carefully. He smiled a bit and hit the ball toward Momoshiro. It was a normal serve but Momoshiro never knew what was about to hit him. He gritted his teeth and smashed the ball past Atobe.

"15-0"

"That will be your last winning game, Momoshiro" Atobe put his hand on his face and looked frantically around his opponent's play area, visualizing every step before Momo served the ball.

"Don't count on it!" Momoshiro meant to hit the ball at the right side of the court but Atobe somehow saw through the attack and hit the ball back, aiming for Momoshiro's blind spot.

Momo saw that the ball was aiming behind him and he quickly jumped back to catch the ball before it had a chance to bounce. He held out his raquet as best as he could and forced the ball back to the other side of the net, turning the spin that Atobe had put on the ball, into a volley. Atobe acted quickly and swiftly ran toward the net, smacking the ball back over toward the right side of the court.

"15-15"

"Is this all you have to show me, you really must not love Echizen-kun that much"

"Bastard..." Momo slowly got up and shook off whatever sweat was left on him and tried to clear his head for the game.

Momoshiro took a few breaths in and began to jump. Atobe saw this and smacked the ball as hard as he could. The ball landed past Momoshiro before he had a chance to even chase after the ball at all.

"W-what the hell?" Momoshiro asked, looking around.

"When things get heated up for me, I get really serious"

"15-30" Momoshiro snarled at Atobe and began jumping again.

"I've seen through your attack mode and your plans, I won't be defeated so easily"

"You speak too much for such a good player, serve already!" Atobe growled at him and served the same serve he did last time.

"3-5, change courts" Atobe smiled and winked at Echizen while walking past the bench.

Ryoma sighed as both the men on the courts readied themselves for another game of tennis. Momoshiro began his jumping again while Atobe served the fast ball again. Momo saw where the ball was headed and caught it just in time, smashing it with his jackknife at full power. Atobe had a tough time holding onto the ball but returned the ball. Momoshiro smashed another jackknife at Atobe and was starting to smile that he had fallen for his trick.

"Atobe-san is in for it now..."

"Yeah" Tezuka replied as the two of them continued to watch the powerful and fast match that was happening before them.

"15-0 all right!" Momoshiro jumped for joy and served a dunk smash.

Atobe scowled at Momo and jumped up in the air, smashing the ball faster than Momo could react. The ball hit the racket out of Momoshiro's hand as he returned to the ground gracefully.

"15-15"

"You're getting too cocky" Momoshiro picked his raquet up quickly and got ready for the serve attack.

Atobe served another fast ball and Momoshiro couldn't reach the ball in time. Again and again, Atobe kept serving a fast ball each and every time. The game had ended with a 4-6 and Momoshiro was taking it pretty badly.

"Oi, captain Tezuka. You're up next!" Atobe put his hand on his hip and smiled at Ryoma and Tezuka.

"You should rest first, your battle with me might be more challenging"

"Hmph..." Atobe sat on the bench that was on the other side of the tennis courts and placed a wet towel over his head.

"Momo-senpai...good match"

"Ah....see ya later Echizen" Ryoma went to go after him but Tezuka pulled him back.

"Tezuka, he might quit tennis"

"If he loves tennis more than anything, he will not quit"

"I guess so..." Ryoma sat back down on the bench.

* * *

A/n: :D That's it for this long baby, I will be back with another new chapter ok? Review until then!


	6. I will win!

**Hina-chan: Phew....updating all these stories is making me pooped out. But I got to see all episodes of POT and the ovas XD**

**Kanna: Well, you have all summer so take your time ^^**

**Natsume: Hinata-senpai, are you going to play tennis too during the summer?**

**Hina-chan: Yeah, can't wait to practice these interesting shots.**

**Warning: May contain Shounen-ai, another serious battle and....that's it...**

* * *

XD LOLDisclaimer: I do not own POT

* * *

Atobe grinned at Tezuka as he readied himself. The long and awaited battle had shown up and was about to be played by two great players. Ryoma watched in fascination as the 'king', exercised his arm a bit before Tezuka threw the ball into the air. A strange cloud swirled around Tezuka's feet as he tossed the ball in the air, slamming it to the corner of Atobe. The ball was fast but not as fast as Atobe's quick legs.

The king shot the ball back but even faster and stronger than Tezuka's serve. The ball bounced once but instead of going to the corner, it went toward Tezuka, who in turn, shot it back. Atobe rushed to the right and smacked the ball with both hands on his racket. The ball turned into a lob and Tezuka used Momoshiro's smash.

Atobe sighed and ran up to the net, getting to the place where the ball was going to hit. He put both hands on his racket and smacked the ball as hard as he could at Tezuka's wrist. Tezuka glared at him but followed through with Atobe's plan and allowed his racket to fall as the ball bounce back to Atobe's side of the court. Tezuka smiled a little as he waited for Atobe to hit the ball.

"I will win!" Tezuka spoke out in protest as he quickly picked his racket up and vollied the ball while Atobe was still in the air.

Atobe quickly did a somersault in the air and ran toward the ball that was about to hit the court. His knee hit the ground just as the ball went over the net but didn't bounce.

"15-0" Atobe smiled eerily at Tezuka and walked back to the center.

Tezuka picked the ball up and went back to the center as well, throwing the ball up in the air as he did. He slammed the ball toward Atobe but the ball dropped in front of Atobe's feet without bouncing.

"15-15" Atobe growled a bit but flicked his hair and blew a kiss toward Ryoma.

"Atobe-san, please do not do that in public" Tezuka threw an extra ball he had in his pocket in to the air and did a powerful shot that Atobe had already seen through.

Atobe acted fast and hit the ball back as powerful as it was served. Tezuka didn't bother to go after it and let it go.

"30-15"

Again and again, Tezuka kept letting the ball go past him without going after it at all. Ryoma was beginning to wonder if Tezuka was actually into the match at all. He watched as the score went to 2 games so far to Atobe and zero games for Tezuka.

"Now...for the counter attack!"

Tezuka powered up again as Atobe hit his famous Tannhauser serve. He shot it back without much hand lifting and made his shot turn in to the zero-shiki drop. Atobe already saw this and shot back. Ryoma watched as they both returned each others shots, making it rally. Sweat began to pour down Atobe's forehead but he seemed to be warming up with Tezuka instead of actually playing his real tennis.

Ryoma sighed, stood up and began to walk away. This caused Tezuka to stop rallying the ball and let it pass by him. He frowned when he noticed the ball was in as Ryoma walked toward the vending machines. Atobe smirked and pulled out another ball from his pocket. Tezuka snapped his head back toward Atobe and readied himself for the ball while Ryoma walked back to the bench with a ponta drink in his hand.

"Captain, what's the score?"

"At least call me by my name once"

"I can't..." Tezuka shot the ball back to Atobe and shot Ryoma a soft look.

"The score is now 0-15" Tezuka growled as Atobe served.

Atobe looked up at the ball that was thrown in to the air and he made sure his racket hit the ball powerfully. Tezuka brought his arm up and a swirling of smoke surrounded his feet as the ball returned to him and nowhere outside the circle. He returned the shot, backhanded and made it volley. Atobe ran up to the net but didn't make it in time and collapsed to the ground, making the score 15-15.

"Atobe-san, I will win Echizen's heart"

"Tezuka, are you forgetting who the king is around here?" Atobe asked and put two fingers beside his eye.

He knew Tezuka would not have any blind spots but he knew there must be at least one with every player. He realized that the only blind spot would be his face, which would cause Tezuka to get caught off guard only a little bit and try to block the attack. Tezuka readied himself as the ball was about to come his way. He began to think on where Atobe would try to hit the ball, the left or the right side of the court? But it wasn't aimed anywhere near the sides and aimed straight for him.

Tezuka, as expected, blocked his face with his racket. The ball didn't go any farther than ten inches and dropped below his feet, making it 15-30.

Atobe smirked and practiced his swinging before Tezuka could return the ball.

The game went on to a rally again and Ryoma was growing more and more tired and felt the need for a nap. Ryoma yawned as the score jumped to six games for Atobe and three to Tezuka. Atobe smiled with pride as he went to put his racket away in his bag. Tezuka sat next to Ryoma and ruffled his hair a bit.

"Make him happy...I wasn't worthy of recieving your happiness"

"Tezuka..."

"Oi, Echizen, I'll take you to the place where we met. My treat" Ryoma blushed a little as Tezuka pushed the boy's back, causing him to stand up so that he wouldn't fall off.

"Good game Tezuka, but you could have done a bit more better, well, see ya" He waved his goodbye with an arm around Echizen's shoulder.

* * *

"Momo, you lost?!" Eiji asked in a surprised voice.

"Yeah, that guy's good. I wonder how the match went between him and the captain"

"I'm sure it was Tezuka, even though Hyotei's captain has improved, our captain has as well"

"Probably right"

Tezuka let out a small sigh as he opened the door to a burger resturaunt that unknowingly held his team mates.

"Ah, Tezuka!" Oishi announced as the said man looked over to the table that was calling him over and he dragged his feet while walking over.

"Where's Echizen?" Kawamura asked and the others began looking outside the windows for the boy.

"Atobe-san won and he is now taking Echizen to the new resturaunt"

"I want to follow chibi, who's with me?" Eiji pronounced in a gleeful voice.

Oishi watched as Momoshiro, Inui and Kaidoh began to follow him out the door of the burger joint. Tezuka, Oishi and Kawamura were the only ones seated.

* * *

A/n: Oh dear, so this is the last battle, but this isn't the end! More to come since you guys don't know how Ryoma and Atobe's relationship goes. Let's find out next time in the next chapter shall we? please review until then.


	7. Unexpected visitor

**Sorry for taking so long with the updates. School work is so hectic and I've been doing a bit of community service hours for school. A must for those who want to graduate so I'm doing those while I still can. Also started my own manga but it's so weird lol Anyways, once again, sorry I've been making you wait!**

**WARNING: Contains hot scenes, cuteness and fluff. You are passing a male/male story telling turn back if you hate this sort of stuff.**

**Don't own this anime or the manga.**

* * *

"F-Fuji, how can you possibly drink this stuff? It's disgusting!" Eiji pushed the green glob of juice away from him and pounded the table with his fists.

"It tastes fine to me Eiji. By the way. Has Tezuka spoken to anyone about the match? About how it happened?" Eiji shrugged his shoulders and let out a large sigh.

"Oishi says he won't talk to anyone unless it's strictly tennis. I wonder what our chibi is up to." Eiji looked so warped in his own world that he didn't realize Fuji's drink sitting on the table.

"I'm guessing Echizen is in better hands for now. Tezuka must get over him some time. Other wise, he won't be able to play..." Eiji noticed that Fuji was trailing off and felt a tight squeeze being placed on him.

It was a rare moment for Fuji to be alone with the acrobatic star. Fuji felt happy to be releasing his emotions and felt Eiji needed an explanation. He stopped hugging the other boy and faced him with both his eyes opened.

"Eiji. I have a question."

"Ask me anything!"

"Are you dating Oishi?"

"I...um...err...w-who told you about us?" Fuji gave a sudden jolt in surprise but calmed himself down and went about drinking the green slime in the glass cup.

* * *

Ryoma gritted his teeth as he stared at himself in the mirror. He was becoming a girl and he knew it. He had a sudden desire to put something nice on for Atobe and found himself in the royal bathroom of Atobe Keigo who had not just one bathroom but three more down the hall. Ryoma's hair was once again, put into a short pony tail on the side of his head and Atobe had ordered for the best dresses on the double earlier.

The dress Ryoma was wearing was sure to send Tezuka and Momoshiro rocketing if they ever saw him in it. Which the others would never get a chance to since Atobe was taking Ryoma out to the beach for a bit of moon light sailing on his ship.

"Anytime, princess." Ryoma grunted and left the large bathroom and walked past Atobe.

"If you try anything, you'll find yourself drowning." Ryoma went down the long stair case with Atobe in tow.

"I'll be a good boy. Ryoma-kun, you shouldn't get your hopes down like that. Going out with me is like having all your dreams come true."

"You're just a monkey king. How can a monkey king solve my problems?" Atobe had to fight himself to remain under control and looked around to see if anyone was around.

Atobe smirked and grabbed hold of Ryoma's wrist and caused the young boy to look around to face him. Before Ryoma could say anything, Atobe twirled Ryoma around on his feet and leaned him over the stair case railing that was made of solid marble. Ryoma's back reached the railing and Ryoma could feel the cold marble like he was touching ice.

"I won you. You should be thankful this isn't Momoshiro. I'll pleasure you in the most cutest ways as possible so do not fret, OK?" With that, Atobe winked and gave Ryoma a smooch on the cheek before straightening back up.

"Stupid monkey king. I was never a prize to be won. I never said I would go out with you-"

"But here you are. Standing in the most cutest dress any girl could dream of and standing in my own home alone with the tennis king. Does something about me disturb you, Ryoma-kun?" Atobe moved in again and began to reach below to Ryoma's private area.

Ryoma's cheeks flushed red as he felt the strong hands of Atobe Keigo, the man who had won the match fair and square against the two Seigaku members. Ryoma felt himself growing hot down below and shoved Atobe away with a small force.

"Pl-please stop..." Atobe replayed the words in his head and smiled to himself as he took ahold of Ryoma's hands.

"I understand Ryoma-kun. You're falling for me every time I do 'that' to you." Atobe moved in for a kiss but Ryoma pushed him away and ran back up the stairs, searching for a bedroom that would ensure his safe escape.

"Echizen!" Ryoma didn't listen to Atobe's shouting and cursing and looked around wildly for any sign of a royal message stating which room was Atobe's.

"Could have told me you didn't like it...Atobe here." Atobe let out a sigh and brushed his slick hair back as he leaned against the railing of the second floor of his mansion.

_"Atobe. Tezuka wishes to meet with you." _Hearing Tezuka's name, Atobe stood up straight and smiled.

"Ryoma and I will be right out soon." Atobe clicked his phone off, shut it and stuck the expensive looking phone back in his pant pocket.

"RYOMA. TEZUKA'S HERE TO SEE YOU!" Ryoma stopped in his searching and pondered.

'Tezuka...Tezuka is here?' Ryoma turned around and followed the hall back to the large stair case. He did not take his eyes off the door and readied his flat and open toed shoes. He was going to make a dash for the door, to be the one that Tezuka sees first.

"Don't get your hopes up, Ryoma-kun. The guy's way too plain and boring for you. Now come." Ryoma glared at Atobe while walking down the steps and swatted the man's hand away when Atobe reached out for Ryoma's hand.

"You'll get my hands dirty." Atobe put one hand on his face and watched as Ryoma stepped off of the last few steps and ran for the front doors.

'Tezuka, you step on my court and you shall get what you deserve. Ryoma is mine.' Atobe chuckled to himself and followed the rushed Ryoma out of the mansion.

Tezuka seemed out of breath and sweat was pouring off his face like he had been placed in a hot bath for too long. His hair was dripping water but had not flattened like it would if he were under the water. Atobe was the first to make a move.

"Really. Coming all the way out here to see us off. You shouldn't have, Tezuka."

"I only came for Echizen." The gate opened for Tezuka and he walked in with full pride, walking toward Ryoma.

"Not to be rude in weird way, but you are trespassing on my grounds. I won him fair and square Tezuka." Atobe warned him but Tezuka shoved him away and looked down at Ryoma and his current outfit.

"Tezuka. You hit me back then. I still can't forgive you for the past. Only Momo-senpai knows what really happened between you and I. I respect him for not saying anything. Do me a big favor and leave me be for once." Ryoma showed no interest into whether Tezuka was feeling a bit upset after that but Tezuka held on a bit longer.

"I was the only reason you stayed in Seigaku. Hanging around trash like Atobe will get you more upset then I ever did. With me...I'll promise not to let you go ever again." Ryoma could feel himself being wrapped around someones finger.

"I...I don't want you anymore! Why can't you let me go?! WHY?" Ryoma shouted out in anger and banged on Tezuka's chest as he broke down crying in front of Atobe and Tezuka.

"I'm so sorry Echizen. I didn't mean to hurt you this way. Come back to me." Ryoma stopped his crying and noticed the difference between the words of 'to' and 'with'.

"I'm not an animal, Tezuka. You nearly killed me and you expect me to come back...crawling to you?" Ryoma began to cry again and Atobe scowled at Tezuka who could only watch in horror as Ryoma broke down again and again in front of the both of them.

"You attempted murder on him? Ryoma-kun let's leave this man to his madness and go for a little cruise in the limo." Atobe took Ryoma by both his arms and stood him upright, leading him to the black and sleek car that was waiting at the gates.

"Ryoma." Ryoma stopped after hearing his name being called and turned around without letting Atobe open the door of the limo.

"I'm sorry for what I've done. I hope Atobe takes care of you." With that said, Tezuka bowed in respect and left the through the front gates and back onto the actual street.

"Atobe. You will tell no one of what you have heard. Has to remain a secret or else...my father might not let me back here ever again. You'll keep it a secret, right?"

"Sure. My mouth is closed. Ryoma-kun, you sure you want to go with me?"

"I'm fine. Let's go." As Atobe held the door open for Ryoma, he noticed quite a big scar on the boy's back but didn't press on the subject and merely thought to himself for the whole ride.

'Is the scar from Tezuka? Is this what Ryoma-kun meant by 'nearly killing him'?'

Atobe was left in deep thoughts as the driver drove them toward the city and past Tezuka.

"Atobe, where are we going?"

"A place where I take all my women Ryoma-kun."

"The jungle?"

"R-Ryoma you little brat, I took you away from that devil, Tezuka and all you keep calling me is 'monkey king'. It's annoying just keep calling me Atobe. Or if you want to add something, 'Atobe the king of tennis'."

"Atobe..._I want you for dinner._" Ryoma leaned over and licked the side of Atobe's face.

"Mr. Monkey king." Ryoma added a smile to his face. Atobe felt himself get hot between the legs and tried to look more manly without the bulge sticking too far out.

* * *

A/n: I wonder what happened to poor Ryoma-kun. Scratch that, I already know! Do review and see if you want to find out more of what will happen. And do not guess what happened to Ryoma. It will not work! How does Momoshiro know about all this? Stay tuned and I'll tell you next time!


	8. Conclusions

**Been so long since I last updated this story, but no worries, I plan to give it everything I've got!**

**WARNING: It contains male/male interaction**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own POT. Prince of tennis!**

* * *

Rough and smooth, small but packed a punch when saying the right words. Ryoma was now allowing Atobe, the king of tennis to finally touch his body. The driver of the limo heard the commotion and knew what the young master did as a living and knew he would want his privacy. He left the car and sat along the sandy beach, looking up at the night sky. He checked his watch and found that it was only eight 'O clock in the night.

Back in the black car, he realized the size and texture of the scar and knew at that instant that the boy had been hit across the back with a tennis racquet. Atobe was now seeing the full scar on Ryoma's back. He unzipped Ryoma's dress and turned the boy around. The scar on Ryoma's back was surprisingly wide but it did not matter. Atobe leaned forward and kissed the scar tenderly like it was fragile piece of glass. Ryoma flinched but didn't say anything and allowed Atobe to continue kissing.

"Atobe." Ryoma's voice was low almost leading up as a whisper in the dark car. His body flinched every time Atobe's kisses turned into licking.

The king of tennis stopped planting his kisses and leaned closer toward Ryoma's back. The dress had now just been another item for the floor of the car and Ryoma's bare skin was now visible. Atobe had never been turned on like this since the last girl he met which was a few years ago. His face reddened in that moment and he found himself hovering over Ryoma like a beast. He had unwillingly pushed the boy down without realizing it. It was like a giant trance had been cast onto him. Ryoma knew what was coming next but his thoughts were being clouded with crazy acts of strange positions. He was frightened.

"S-stop!" Ryoma tried to get up but Atobe's controlled self had left him as a dreaming young man who wanted something that would last the night. His prey was Ryoma. A bead of sweat poured down Atobe's face and dripped onto Ryoma's back.

"I dreamed of this moment, Echizen. Forgive me, Ryoma, but I can't hold back anymore." With his feelings out in the open, Atobe really didn't hold back and kissed Ryoma's scar.

"S-stupid monkey king! Get off of me!" Ryoma tried to jab Atobe in the stomach but the king of tennis was a person to be reckoned with. His sharp senses were quick like he was on the tennis court and he quickly grabbed Ryoma's arm before he could even nudge him.

"Hush. I'll make you feel like a princess once we're through." Atobe licked the tip of Ryoma's ear lobe and smiled at the slight pleasure the boy expressed through his facial expressions. The small blushing only enlightened the man to continue.

It was pure innocence on Atobe's part but was considered as rape to Ryoma. He didn't really hate the man, he just did not like the way he did things. His startling cry got Atobe's attention. Ryoma held back another startling gasp as Atobe began to slip his hand between Ryoma's buttocks. Moaning and breathing heavily, Echizen was already on the brink of collapsing under such pleasurable actions.

* * *

Heart broken and frustrated, Tezuka found his peace of mind just staring at the front of Ryoma's house. Echizen's father had been staring at a magazine for the last ten minutes, mumbling to himself from what Tezuka saw. He didn't find it all too odd that his father would be out at night. Tezuka knew he must have been worried all this time. Playing tennis was one thing but to be hanging out with friends for so long. It was the lie he had told to everyone on the team minus Momoshiro and Tezuka. He was about to go until he bumped into Fuji. It was not surprising to see the captain at Echizen's house but this late at night, Fuji was interested in what the situation was this time around. Knowing Tezuka for as long as he did, he knew the captain well enough that he wouldn't let go of something once he's had it. And he also knew of Ryoma and Tezuka's relationship.

"Ah! Fuji. Sorry, I didn't see you there." The young man smiled up at him like he usually did.

"Tezuka. Out for a late night walk? I just finished having something to eat with Eiji." Tezuka pushed his glasses to the top of the bridge of his nose and continued walking, acting like he would usually around his team mates.

Fuji followed in his stead and waited for the man's reply. It was awkward having a best friend who knew your worst fears and acknowledged the person deep within. What was scary was how Fuji also seemed to know things without being told. Tezuka was grateful for at least one friend who knew what he had been going through.

"I was just seeing Echizen off. Sent him my best regards and Atobe…won the match." Fuji's eyes looked as though they would pop out if he widened them any further apart.

The news that Atobe had won against both Momo and Tezuka gave him a scary thought. Was this so-called 'king' really such an extraordinary player? And if so, would Fuji be allowed to ever play the man? He left such thoughts for another time and instead, waited for Tezuka's latest thoughts and feelings. The both of them knew each other's weaknesses and what they were strong with. But neither knew how exactly the other felt about such matters of romance.

"Does that mean Echizen-kun is…" Fuji trailed off to give Tezuka some space as they walked across the street among several other people.

Tezuka stopped at the corner of the curb, causing Fuji to stop abruptly behind him. Fuji finally saw what Tezuka had stopped for and saw Eiji and Oishi making out in a near-emptied restaurant just in front of them. Tezuka paid no mind to them but worried about Fuji's feelings towards seeing their golden pair messing around in public. But the young man's face was painless and still smiling.

"I'm sorry, Fuji." Tezuka walked past the shop never looking back and listened intently on Fuji's reactions.

"It's fine. I already asked about him and Eiji. Flat out, told me. I got rejected." Tezuka stopped walking and turned around to face Fuji. Fuji's face was swelled with tears at the corners of his eyes and his teeth were grinding against each other in anger.

"Fuji." Tezuka had never seen his prodigy team player friend cry like that. You would think that someone in his family had died. Fuji's eyes were swollen and red. "It hurts so much!" Fuji silenced the rest of his cries by putting a hand over his mouth.

Tezuka knew what it felt like and comforted the young man by embracing him. Fuji took Tezuka's small hug as sign of respect and began crying into his chest. All Tezuka could do now for his best friend was pat his head and tell him the things he wanted to hear. And that was for him to try to get Eiji to acknowledge his feelings once again. But Fuji was too upset to even say anything so Tezuka did not mention the problem any further.

* * *

**A/n: Poor Fuji-kun. *Sniff* So sad. But that's dramas for ya. Tune in next time to see where Atobe takes Ryoma. Also, does Eiji already know about Fuji's feelings?**


End file.
